What You Really Feel
by russetfurbr
Summary: "One of these days you'll put a sign on Nathan's back", she changes her tone to sound like an angry man, "Duke Crocker's property. Do not trespass." The Troubles ended. Now, Audrey, Nathan and Duke have to adapt to real issues.


**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I own nothing and take no profit with any of this. **

Nathan Wuornos loves Audrey Parker.

He loves everything about her. Loves the way her eyes shine mischievously when he pretends to fall for the bad pranks she tries to pull on him that he can see coming from miles. He only indulges her to hear the beautiful sound of her laughter. Loves how a little line appears between her eyebrows when she's concentrating hard to solve some complicate case, specially when is a Trouble. Loves her blue, sincere eyes that always manage to look at him like looking at every other normal person and the most special person in the world at the same time. Loves all the little things that make her so unique to his eyes.

Most of all, he loves that she's his.

Loves that he can take her home by the end of a exhausting day helping to rebuild the city after it was almost ruined by Mara and William's hands. Loves that they were able to rescue Duke from their evil grasp in the last minute and stood together, tall and proud, watching both of them vanish in a blast of white light, taking the Troubles with them to never come back.

Nathan loves that he can feel her body pulsing and twisting under the pressure of his own and that can do it on his own, without the help of some inexplicable – later explained – immunity to the Troubles. It always bothered him that people were constantly doubting the sincerity of his love due to her ability to make him feel her touch. In a weird way, he was glad that she lost her immunity with the split of personality. He didn't care about what people thought, but was satisfied when Audrey realized that he would always love her, touching or not.

He loves that he can guide his body towards hers without visual help and that can tell when she's ready for him just for the way her legs pressed the side of his hip, urging him to fill her of him and how he can feel their bodies moving together, rolling against each other in a rhythmic dance that starts slow, tender and increases gradually to the point of madness.

"Oh, God! Harder!" he loves to hear her moan.

And he complies every single time, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her, every thrust making them closer, closer to the point one couldn't tell where she begins and he ends. He loves to get lost in the sensation of pleasing her, of feeling her nails burying deep in his back.

He also loves to feel the shivers running through his spine, coming down to up, little by little, making him moan in pleasure. The extra sensation is entirely new, something he only became able to feel after the Troubles went away. He loved it before, but without the actual sensation, it was only something he knew – Oh, how he knew! The mere awareness of it sent him to the sky and back again several times in the past! – it was there, but never truly experienced before.

When the sensation finally came up to his neck, he's so busy fucking Audrey senseless and basking in her sounds of pleasure that he's utterly surprised by the sudden sharp pain hitting him right below the left earlobe. Oddly, that's all he needs to reach the peak and he comes immediately, shooting waves of hot sperm inside the beautiful woman under him.

"Fuck!" they both scream almost simultaneously.

Nathan collapses on top of Audrey, spent for the next minutes. She laughs so happily and satisfied that he can't stop the corners of his mouth to turn up a little, although he's still mad.

"I'm working tomorrow! The entire week, by the way!" he says through clenched teeth, turning blazing eyes to his back. "How am I suppose to explain this mark, Duke?"

The naked man behind him doesn't even register his words, taking advantage of the fact that Nathan's attention is now directed at him and captures his mouth on a avid kiss.

Nathan's aware that Duke had been patiently waiting for his time, letting he and Audrey have their fun without too much interference – the little kisses he put on Nathan's spine don't really count because Nathan loves them too much to even think about not having them when Duke's around, participating or not. He's even more aware that patience isn't one of Duke's more prominent traces, especially when it comes to sex with Nathan and Audrey. This little generosity only makes him fall a little more in love with the dark haired man.

Duke's attack exposes Nathan's neck to Audrey's sight and she gasps, "You bit his neck! Hard!" Seeing that Duke's much more interested on continue devouring Nathan's mouth than paying attention to her indignation, she kicks him lightly on the ribs, "Duke!"

"What?" he finally disentangles from his man and replies, annoyed.

Nathan doesn't look that mad anymore. In fact, he looks dazed and makes a complaining sound when Duke lets go of him, but that doesn't take his responsibility on the matter. The red, angry mark of his crime is way too bright still to be easily forgotten. Nathan lies back on Audrey's side, relaxed.

"You marked him!"

Duke has the audacity to look very proud of himself, "Damn right I did!"

Audrey sighs, "One of these days you'll put a sign on Nathan's back", she changes her tone to sound like an angry man, "Duke Crocker's property. Do not trespass."

Duke's eyes shine at the thought, "That's not half a bad idea! Can I do that, Nate?"

His answer comes with the heaviness of sleep, "You can try, but I have to warn you, as a diligent officer of the law, that I have a gun and can feel when people glue things on my back now."

"Will you ever let go of that?" Duke says, pouting like the eight year old he was when the other man first punched his face for that prank.

Nathan never answers, though, because he's already asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke Crocker hates Nathan Wuornos.

He hates his bright, dreamy blue eyes framed by handsome face with dimples. Dimples, for Buddah's sake! Hates that he has a tall, lean body that seemed to never end and drawn peoples eyes all the time. Duke hates that Nathan is so fucking perfect. That he's every women – and some men – dream and everyone seems to want a little piece of Nathan for them own, even though Nathan has already make perfectly clear that he's taken.

He especially hates that Nathan made a point to have Audrey officially married to Duke so he would always know that his place is by their side and how every single woman that knows about it sighs dreamily. Although it had been funny to see people's faces when they set up an extra official ceremony to celebrate the marriage of the three of them. Duke would never in his life forget how beautiful Audrey looked in that white dress that some people would call simple, but made her look like the princess fairy of some childish tale. Or how Nathan's fucking perfect eyes welled up when he promised to love Duke forever.

Duke hates that he can't breathe right until the day is over and Nathan enters, escorting their wife, through the door of their perfect suburbian house so he knows they're both safe and sound. Hates that Nathan bought the stupid house as a wedding's surprise gift in the first place. How can something be a gift if he and Audrey have to take money out of their butts to pay for the mortgage that Nathan agreed to? Duke even had to rent the apartment above the Gray Gull again to help. Idiot!

He hates that Audrey got so happy and excited that she couldn't stop talking decoration and dinner parties for an entire month and that he felt his heart swelling in his chest for the fucking love he fells for that fucking perfect man that everyone wants and is only his and Audrey's.

He hates that Nathan seemed to understand perfectly why he stayed still in the house's entrance while Audrey ran through the place, talking to none of them in particular about how much she loved it. Hates that his husband encircled his waist from behind and planted an open mouthed kiss on his neck before whispering on his ear, "Our house, baby! You'll always have a place of your own when the Cape Rouge comes back to Haven!" Duke doesn't see the rest of the house that day. He's too busy fucking Nathan on the living room.

Duke hates that Nathan was the one to grab and hold him tightly in an embrace that included Audrey when Mara and William reunited due to his stupidity and threatened to conclude their plan to destroy Haven once and for all. He hates that he whispered in his ear, just like he did when their wife was still trapped inside Mara. "We love you," he had said, "If we're going to die today, I'll go holding two of the only four people I ever loved in my life!" He hates it because that was when Duke understood. And the shock of knowing that Audrey and Nathan really do love him release the Trouble that vanquished Mara and William back to the unfortunate hell whole they came from.

It was stupid that the subject still bothered him later that day, after the loves of his life dragged him to Audrey's apartment and showed how glad they were to be alive and have Duke back, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. So he asked Nathan, who couldn't take his hands off of his and Audrey's body – he was still in awe to have his sense of feel back – who the hell were the other two people he had ever loved

If he said Hannah Driscoll...

"Garland and Elizabeth Wuornos," Nathan replied nonchalantly. He was a little distracted by Audrey licking the tip of his cock with her most lascivious expression.

Of course. Typical of good old romantic Nathan Wuornos to say something as heart melting as that. That's why Duke hates him. Because he could never deserve such man, could never understand why he could have any woman – and some of the man, damn it! – in that fucked up town and he still preferred Duke and Audrey. Duke hates him because he loves him so much that thinking about losing him makes him die inside a little bit. He wouldn't lose him. Or Audrey. They would stay by his side until the day he dies, just like they promised in their wedding day.

He hates that Nathan's always so helpful. Because that made Shania – Really? Was that a real name? Then again, his name is Duke... Whatever, she's a slut! – Labbert put her eyes on Nathan as soon as she moved to Haven. And since Nathan made the stupid move of marrying Duke to Audrey that, apparently, gives Shania the right to say "The way I see it, he's a single man spending precious time with a pervert couple and I fully intend to change that in a short time." Duke would shrug her comment without a second thought if that didn't offend Audrey. Hence, the love mark strategically put on a place that everyone could see. The fact that it's also meant to be a little punishment to Mr. Perfect is only a plus.

So it's a surprise when Nathan invites him to breakfast at Joe's Bakery on his day off. First, because his husband simply adores the quietness of the early hours when he bakes pancakes in their kitchen. He always has an adorable fond smile on his lips when Audrey sits at Duke's lap to eat, even though there's chairs enough at their table to fit six people. The unmistakable happiness behind that smile? Yeah, hatable! Second, because he never takes a day off without Audrey. "I want some time to enjoy my husband alone. Is that a crime?" is his answer when Duke inquires him about it. Audrey giggles. Duke sends a murderous glare towards her.

The morning's glorious. Blue sky, flowers and all. Nathan entwines their fingers and doesn't let his hand go for more than two minutes. His dimples appear constantly at the corners of his mouth while they walk through the town. They talk little because Nathan really doesn't like the sound of his own voice that much. When they do, he does it quietly with tender eyes.

At the corner of Joe's Bakery, Nathan decided that the place's as good as any other to make out, taking Duke's breath away with a deep kiss. Which's weird. Not that his husband was against PDA. The first two weeks of "Trouble-free Haven" were marked for a lot of public kissing. It's just that this particular kiss came literally out of nowhere. It almost seemed... calculated.

Nathan breaks the kiss with a triumphant smile and rest his forehead against Duke's. The dark haired man is panting, feeling his pants grow a little uncomfortable. Nathan turns his head slightly and something catches his eyes. "Shania! Hi!"

Duke hates Nathan a little bit more seeing the woman's stunned expression. Son of a bitch! She stutters, "N-Nathan! What a surprise!" Nathan smiles lightly, "Well, it's a beautiful day! I thought it would be a perfect day to spend with my husband. I believe you never met him. This is Duke Crocker." Despite hating Nathan, Duke has to admit that it's hilarious to see how many shades of red Shania's face can produce. She tries – and fails – to be polite, throwing some excuse to get out of there. Duke thinks he never saw her move so fast before. Later, he calls Nathan on the trap he set up. "You know I love your taste, baby", he says in a rusky voice. Duke thinks he really has to get rid of those tight pants. Then, he realizes what the other man's doing. "Don't change the subject," he threats. "I may have seen Shaina going to the gym around this time of the day at Tuesdays, but today is Wednesday, right?" Nathan says, innocence pouring out of his voice. It's not, but Duke doesn't tell him that. Instead, he pulls Nathan towards the Bronco. "I thought we would enjoy the day!" he complains. "We are," Duke growls, "Day is still beautiful on Cape Rouge."

By night fall, Audrey finds her men entangled on Duke's bed. They're not aware that it rained most of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey Parker doesn't know what to do with Duke Crocker.

She loves him like crazy, but he's just driving her insane. "You have to be patient with Duke, Parker. He loves us. It's not easy for him to be so vulnerable," Nathan explains when she complains. It never ceased to amaze her how Nathan and Duke's relationship had changed after Mara brainwashed the latter into thinking that they didn't care about him. Nathan explained to her once that seeing their husband feeling so lost and unwanted made him understand the depths of his loneliness. Now, Nathan's nothing, but patient with Duke's antics. Audrey suspects that Nathan's even a little flattered about them.

Regardless, Duke had been impossible since Hannah Driscoll moved back to the Rev's old house.

Apparently, it doesn't matter to him how many times Nathan says that Hannah has absolutely no romantic interest on him. "Why does her son follows Nathan like a puppy through the town?" the dark haired man mumbles like a crumpy old man. Truth is, Bob doesn't follow Nathan, he's just awfully around every time Lindy, Stan's daughter, shows up at the station to see her dad, blushing adorably when she says hi. "Aren't we trying to get pregnant ever since the end of the Troubles? Nathan doesn't need a surrogate son."

"No, he doesn't. He already has a real one," she says, sadly. It still hurts deep in her heart that they were never able to find James, despite all the efforts they put on it. Audrey never got over the fear that he had succumbed at the Barn's destruction. That must be only one of the many questions that never will have an answer about her existence, but it's certainly the one that'll never stop haunting her nightmares.

It got a little worst when Duke and Beattie started to visit their daughter. They would never have her back because it would be cruel to the child and her family and, despite Mara and William's disappearance, they can never say with 100% certainty that the Troubles would never come back. But Jean's happy and accepted the explanation her biological parents gave for letting her go – they were both very sick at the time of her birth and couldn't take care of her. Although a little bit distorted, it's still the truth. They'll be around, though, to be a part of her life and help her in case her family's Trouble ever manifests.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm an idiot!" Duke says, taking her in his strong arms and looking genuinely regretful. Some times, he just can't help it. It's in his nature to say and do the wrong things at the wrong time. It's a wonder that the man's still alive. Good for him that he's married to two cops now. Audrey doesn't want to think where he would be without them.

"Yes, you are." But, even saying those words, Audrey can't help the love for that man running through her veins. She remembers all too well of the timid way he whispered after making love to them the night he first visited Jean, looking at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to see their reaction. "I want a daughter. A little girl with Nathan's eyes."

Her blue eyed husband looked at Duke for a long time, spotting a large smile, the one reserved only for very special moments, like their wedding or the day his husband asked for a daughter, before bending down for a sweet kiss. "You know that you'll have to chase boys away like a mad man if she turns out like her dad, right?" Audrey asks playfully while Nathan is devouring his neck. "Huh?" he said, half dazed. Then, he sat up quickly. "No! I changed my mind. I want a boy." Audrey laughed.

But that's something that happened in the past. Nowadays... "Some times it seems like you love Nathan more," she elaborates. Duke laughs a little. "I love Nathan longer, that's all. I still can't believe that he's finally mine. I keep thinking that he'll find some place better to be at any moment. I know that there's a lot of guys on this stupid town just waiting for me to screw up things with you, but I also know that you're scary when you want to. I pity the unfortunate soul that ever try to take you away from us. But Nathan? He's a teddy bear." Another pair of arms take her forearms. "I can be scary, too," Nathan says quietly from Duke's back. "I like making Shaina Labbert make a fool of herself in public better, though. Just so you know, Hannah is dating Dwight. And I'll always love both of you."

"So am I," Duke says, his fingers reaching the buttons of Audrey's blouse while his mouth explore her neck.

**A/N: I'm a die hard Nathan/Audrey shipper. I really am. If the show ends up with them separate in any way, I'll cry for weeks. **

**But I admit that this show really has the most incredible potential for a romantic threesome and I keep waiting to see Nathan grabbing Duke at any moment. It doesn't seem like will ever happen, though, and I see no harm on playing with the idea on the land of fan fiction. **

**Since my heart is bleeding out for what the writers have reserved to my beautiful Duke this season – Really, writers? Mara? Sigh... – I wanted to see him having a happy ending with the two more important people in his life. **

**Also, I can't find the name of Nathan's mother anywhere. Don't be too upset if it's incorrect. **


End file.
